In the Name of Science!
by Okaami-chin
Summary: A/N: When Weiss and Blake spend a significant amount of time conducting experiments. Hilarity ensues. ***What is Love AU***


**A/N: When Weiss and Blake spend a significant amount of time conducting experiments on Faunus nature. Hilarity ensues. ***What is Love AU*****

* * *

 **In the Name of Science!**

"Blake...do you ever wonder what kind of traits that you share with cats?"

Blake didn't even lift her eyes from the book, but her ears now free from her bow twitched meaningfully, "This conversation just turned _slightly_ racist, but go on…"

The Heiress rolled her eyes, "I was wondering if you wanted to experiment on some stuff about your Faunus nature?"

"Uh…"

Clapped her hands together, "I would like to think that this is a meaningful and educational experience for the both of us."

"I refuse to comment on that."

Weiss stamped her foot, "What can possibly go wrong? And besides, I want to learn it from your point of view."

Rolling her eyes, the Faunus relented. Besides, when Weiss is in her 'investigative phases' as she would like to call it, it is kind of hard to stop her from conducting thorough research. And she is right...

What can possibly go wrong?

* * *

 **Test #1**

 **On Your Feet?**

"My Faunus trait should be able to help me break my fall. But I don't think I should be standing near a cliff to prove that."

Weiss created a glyph under her shoes, "Nonsense, besides think of it like Initiation all over again."

"I do like to live Weiss." Blake had a wry smile, "I guess we are getting _cat-_ apulted?"

Weiss didn't even blink before she used a glyph to push the Faunus off the cliff. Not to her surprise, Blake managed to slow her descent, using Gambol shroud to break her fall. But nonetheless, the Faunus did manage to land on her feet, without looking as disheveled as the Heiress thought.

When Weiss finally joined the Faunus, who cooly gave her a glare Blake gave a low growl, "Really was that necessary? Over a cat pun?"

Weiss flipped her hair over her shoulder and stalked off in the direction of Beacon, "Nonsense, I have no idea what you are talking about."

* * *

 **Test #2**

 **Hydrophobia?**

Weiss blushed, "I definitely think that this is debunked."

Blake brushed back a wet strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, her own clothes properly wet and even more properly showing her figure to the blushing Heiress, "At least I can swim."

She playfully bumped noses with Weiss who had her arms wrapped around Blake's shoulders for leverage, "Water is not so bad, unless you're here."

"You say that as we are under a waterfall, in a giant pool of water… that by estimation is about 50 ft. deep."

Blake's eyes gleamed. "More privacy to do this."

And there is one thing that Weiss learned. Okay maybe two.

One. Blake likes water.

Two. Blake likes underwater kisses.

* * *

Yang and Ruby peered from waterfall's edge. "Do you think they drowned?"

The older sister shuddered, "Maybe in each other...C'mon Ruby, they'll show up at the dorm eventually."

The young leader blinked in confusion, "Wait! What do you mean by 'maybe in each other' ?"

* * *

 **Test #3**

 **Friends?**

Blake looked at Zwei before walking out. "Nope."

Weiss ran after her with Zwei in tow, "Blake! What about the experiment?"

"That is not up for discussion!"

* * *

 **Test #4**

 **Nocturnal?**

"It's common sense Weiss..ex-Captain of the Espionage Team ring a bell?"

"Then you should be able to guide me, while my eyes are adjusting!"

In the dark of a cave somewhere in the Emerald Forest for one of the many nightly survival incursions at Beacon Academy, what better way to spend a night with her crush alone in a dark, private cave. Without possible hidden Grimm or any onlookers at this cute moment. Blake watched in amusement as Weiss's human eyes slowly adjusted to the night. Weiss in all her grace, had her hands in front of her waving around to "feel" of obstacles in front of her.

The Faunus knew that she should've made a torch of some sort, or possibly be in front of Weiss to guide her through the cave. It would technically be in her own self interest to not let Weiss get injured. Injured badly.

But, you know. If she gently guided Weiss to an obstacle that yields funny results...why not in the name of experimentation?

SMACK!

And there you have it, Weiss walking straight into a wall does really make this whole experiment thing a lot better.

"BLAKE!"

"Heh. Sorry Weiss."

Nope. Definitely not sorry.

* * *

 **Test #5**

 **Scent-Marking?**

"You're already wearing my bracelet."

"Point taken."

* * *

 **Test #5**

 **Imprinting?**

"Is that even a real question?"

Weiss blushed, "Well is it true? Can it happen to Faunus beings?"

Blake sighed. "I think you're looking at this in the wrong way."

She wrapped her right hand around her small waist, and pulled the blushing girl closer to her. Amber eyes glowed brightly under the moonlight.

"Imprinting...is similar to what Humans describe 'falling in love'... but for Humans it's easy to fall out of it too. And it's always replaceable to some degree."

The Faunus rested her head on top of Weiss's and continued, "Imprinting implies that there's only one partner and only one. So it implies soulmates but to the physical degree. And usually it's instantaneous. However...it's usually reciprocal in animals because they are from the same type or same species."

Blake sighed, "It doesn't always apply to Faunus beings, who are in love and have imprinted on Humans. When I first saw you, I felt this instinctual pull toward you. The indefinite need to be by your side. Even though I went out of my way to be buried with my obsession with the White Fang, Torchwick, just so I could forget. It was because. I was tortured. I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I couldn't stop worrying about what you think about me. As a Faunus and as a girl. There was just a lot of emotions and feelings that I barely understood. "

Weiss looked like she wanted to protest, but seeing that the Faunus wasn't finished, the smaller girl tucked herself under Blake's chin.

"You Weiss, gave me one hell of a ride. Worth it though."

Weiss huffed, biting her bottom lip unsure what to say next. Deciding to go through the tsundere path she muttered, "Honestly, I wish you talked to me sooner. We could've sorted it out."

The Faunus purred, "Hmm. But to answer your question, yes."

"I'm not going anywhere Blake."

"And I, you. So is your experiment considered to be over?"

Weiss laughed, "Hopefully."

Blake silently prayed that this would be the end of it. It was honestly fun, spending time with Weiss trying to understand more about her Faunus nature. Even though she, herself , would like to say that she has a deep understanding about her heritage…for Weiss to be interested about getting to know her and all sides of her is heartwarming.

 _'_ _Maybe if I can find experiments to do for Humans… revenge is needed for Weiss vaulting me off the cliff.'_

* * *

 **A/N: For shits and giggles.**

 **Any questions, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues...let me know!**

 **-Okaami-chin**


End file.
